Invisible (dragon quest VI)
by Aqualyne
Summary: Le récit d' une aventure dans le royaume fantôme.


Invisible

« Alors, comme vous le savez toute cette foutue aventure a commencé pour moi lorsque je suis allé chercher la couronne sacrée pour la cérémonie de mon village en l' honneur de l' esprit de la montagne. Sauf que lorsque je suis arrivé à Négocia… Bon. D' abord j' ai vendu les bibelots du villages et ensuite j' ai appris que le fabricant de couronne avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Donc que je ne pourrais pas obtenir la couronne pour le village à moins de le retrouver. C' était la raison de mon départ vers l' Ouest du village pour atteindre la clairière dans laquelle il partait récolter son bois.

Alors que j' avançais, je remarquais que les monstres avaient cessé de m' agresser. Et pour cause ! Il n' y en avait plus aucun dans les environs. C' est pour ça que j' étais pas mal inquiet. Faut dire que généralement lorsque les monstres disparaissent d' une zone ça peut signifier deux choses. Soit le lieux est sacré soit c' est un lieu habité ou qui l' a été. Comme je me dirigeais vers un endroit qui n' était ni l' un ni l' autre je ne vous cache pas que j' étais un peu flippé.

Donc. Je marchais prudemment vers la clairière que la fille du fabricant m' avait indiqué. D' ailleurs est-ce que vous avez remarqué qu' on nous indique toujours une direction vague voir pas de direction ? C' est vraiment pas pratique surtout que vu tout ce qu' on fait pour ces gens ils pourraient avoir un minimum de précision. C' est vrai que c' est pas tous les jours qu' on indique à une bande de voyageurs l' antre d' un démon sous-marin ou le repaire d' un sorcier maléfique mais bon quand même !

Euh… Je m' égare là. Bref ! J' allais vers la clairière et je vous raconte pas ma surprise lorsque j' ai vu qu' il n'y avais plus de clairière mais un immense trou. Et c' est pas ça le plus surprenant ! Au travers du trou je pouvais voir des nuages et en regardant bien je pouvais voir une terre. C' était super bizarre. Et comme vous vous en doutez, poussé par ma curiosité légendaire je me suis approché du trou et c' est là que je l' ai vu.

Un mec, qui était sûrement le fabricant de couronne, était en train de pendouiller dans le vide. Il était en train de hurler pour qu' on vienne l' aider et lorsqu' il m' a vu il m' a supplié de le remonter. Et vous savez comment je suis moi. J' ai déjà du mal à refuser d' aller chercher une couronne parce que celui qui y allait avant est trop vieux alors refuser de sauver la vie d' un mec suspendu dans le vide c' était carrément impossible.

Donc je m' approche de lui, je lui saisis les mains et je tire pour le hisser sur la terre ferme. Sauf que bien évidemment, vous connaissez la poisse qui me poursuis depuis ma naissance, le fabricant a poussé un peu trop fort sur les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa survie et il a carrément volé au-dessus de moi et à cause de la force que j' exerçais sur le sol, j' ai glissé et je suis tombé. Bien sûr je me suis désespérément agrippé aux cailloux mais ces ordures tombaient avec moi alors qu' ils supportaient très bien le poids du fabricant de couronne deux secondes plus tôt. Donc, je suis tombé.

Ça a sûrement été l' expérience la plus bizarre de ma vie. J' étais tombé dans un trou qui menait à une autre terre même si, à ce moment précis je n' en savait rien. Faut aussi dire qu' avant que Francis ne me fasse ingurgiter quelques dizaines de bouquins de géographie je n'y connaissais pas grand chose à part pour ma région et encore.

Enfin, je tombais et je peux vous dire que ça a été une chute sacrément longue. Olivier peut en témoigner. Bref. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher et je pensais ma dernière heure arrivée mais juste avant que je ne m' écrase comme une tomate trop mûre un vent chaud a soufflé autour de moi et j' ai atterri en douceur.

Mais je n' ai pas eu le temps de m' extasier sur ma survie miraculeuse parce que j' avais remarqué un tout petit, minuscule, microscopique problème : je voyais à travers mon corps ! Je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas passé loin de la crise de panique.

Finalement, je réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à garder mon calme et je remarquai un village au loin. Je me suis donc dirigé vers lui poussé par le besoin de sécurité et surtout par la fatigue due à mes quelques émotions fortes de la journée.

J' arrive dans le village et, oh surprise, personne ne me voit. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire je me suis mis à faire du tourisme. Je me suis baladé un peu partout essayant encore et encore de parler aux gens mais sans succès. On pourrait croire que c' est pratique d' être invisible et c' est aussi ce que j' ai pensé pendant les trois premières heures mais c' est vite rageant de parler dans le vide et de se faire traverser par des gamins. Sérieusement. Le seul être qui m' a vu c' était le chien de la fille du maire.

Pourquoi étais-je allé chez le maire me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement parce que je cherchais un moyen de le prévenir que quelqu' un voulait enlever sa fille pour lui demander une rançon. Malheureusement, du fait de mon… disons handicape je n' ai pas pu l' avertir. Et c' est pour ça qu' on a été obliger d' aller sauver sa fille d' ailleurs.

Bref. Je me baladais dans le petit village et j' ai vu deux gamins qui se plaignaient que le puits autour duquel ils jouaient n' était pas assez amusant. Le garçon proposa à la fille d' aller jouer autour du puits au Nord du village mais la fille refusa sous prétexte que des gens y avaient disparus.

Prudent comme je suis vous vous doutez bien que je me suis précipité vers ce fameux puits en oubliant toute notion de danger. C' est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé devant une petite cabane. À l' intérieur se trouvait le fameux puits et je dois bien reconnaître qu' il était super bizarre. Faut dire que c' est pas tous les jours qu' on tombe sur un puits duquel sort une magnifique lumière verte. Et c' est encore moins tous les jours qu' on saute dans un puits comme ça.

Donc. J' ai sauté et je me suis retrouvé au Nord de Négocia. Tout content je me suis dirigé vers la ville pour y récupérer la couronne source de tous mes ennuis. Une fois arrivé devant le fabricant j' ai voulu lui demander une couronne mais celui-ci était occupé à marmonner au sujet d' un garçon du Pic des Tisseurs qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne et du fait qu' il devait honorer sa mémoire. D' ailleurs vous avez remarqué qu' on enterre toujours les gens beaucoup trop vite ? Je veux dire Tommy a cru pendant des années qu' Émilie était morte sans jamais essayer de vérifier et la femme de Tristan Clum le croyait mort et enterré donc… C' est bon j' ai compris Tommy alors s' il te plaît RANGE cette épée !

Alors je lui ai fais savoir que j' étais toujours en vie, il m' a donné la couronne sacrée pour la fête et je suis rentré. Bon. Je vous passe le retour au village, la cérémonie et la demande de Sylvain à ma sœur pour passer au moment où j' ai raconté mon aventure au maire qui de son côté m' a raconté la légende du royaume fantôme et m' a donné un laissé passer pour le château de Somnia et la suite vous la connaissez. »

« Et bien tout ça était très intéressant mais dis moi un peu ''Mon Prince''… Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes ça MAINTENANT ?! »

Depuis maintenant deux heures le petit groupe s' était posé au fond du puits situé non loin de Noirgibet et pendant que ledit prince racontait son histoire à ses compagnons ceux-ci essayaient de dormir pour leurs prochains combats. Et alors que Francis avait enfin réussis à s' endormir le cri de Laura le réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta alors un regard lourd de reproches au chef de leur bande sans se douter que derrière lui il y avait cinq autres regards du même acabit.

« Bah… C' est toi qui a dis que tu voulais qu' on te raconte une histoire avant d' aller dormir. Et après Tommy est venu écouter alors j' ai continué. »

« J' ai pas dis que je voulais une histoire ! J' ai dis que ce serait bien qu' on écrive notre histoire après notre victoire. Et Tommy voulais juste savoir si sa finirait en bain de sang. Moi je croyais que ce que tu me racontais était important. Pas que tu me confondais avec une gamine de huit ans ! Alors t' as intérêt à la fermer pour le reste de la nuit sinon je t' envoie une explosion magique dans la tronche ! »

« B-Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »


End file.
